


Gabe Imagines

by redbirdy32



Series: A Gabriel Reyes/Reader Series [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fertility Issues, Fluff, Gabe loves babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirdy32/pseuds/redbirdy32
Summary: Gabriel gives himself over to his imaginings. You get a gift money can't buy.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: A Gabriel Reyes/Reader Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place six months after the events in Charity. I always recommenced going back to read the previous stories in the series for context, but do what you like.
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot but I broke it up into two chapters for formatting reasons. Enjoy!
> 
> ***Disclaimer: This work was written for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to endorse, represent, advocate for, or educate on any of the topics it touches on. Certain topics may be portrayed inaccurately in part or in whole. While all efforts are made to research certain subjects to portray them accurately, the research may be cursory, at best and may effect the real-world accuracy of the portrayal of certain topics. ***

You didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you couldn't help but overhear the conversation an agent was having with another agent after your functional stretching class.

"...It's like we've lost that spark somehow. I thought having Micah would bring us closer together. I mean, we both love him to death, but that seems to be the only thing we're on the same page about these days. I don't know. I just miss my wife."

"Well have you thought about a vacation? Something you could do together as a couple?"

"Actually she got tickets for a couples retreat this weekend, but it's such short notice. We'd never find someone to take care of Micah."

"I'll take him," you blurted out. Both agents looked at you and your cheeks heated a bit as you walked over to them. "Sorry, I overheard your conversation. If it's OK with you, I'd be happy to keep Micah for the weekend so you and your wife can go on that retreat."

"What about Commander Reyes? I wouldn't want my baby to intrude on his weekend."

You waved your hand dismissively 

"Leave the Commander to me."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Gimme your phone." He handed it to you.

"Here's my number," you said as you put it in and saved it in his phone, "Think it over and give me a call."

"Th..thanks, I'll do that," he said, caught a little off guard.

"Happy to help."

That evening the agent called you taking you up on your offer. His wife was excited and she got on the phone to thank you. When Gabriel came home you told him the news as you were finishing up eating dinner.

"You volunteered to do what?! For the whole weekend Y/N?!"

"It's for a good cause Gabriel. Think of it as a boost in morale. Morale is important, right?"

He stared at you blinking.

"Don't ask for my help with anything. You got into this on your own and that's how you're gonna get through it."

"Ok." 

He got up and put his plate in the sink then walked to the bedroom shaking his head grumbling to himself. 

"Morale is important. I can't believe this woman."

Despite his protestations, Gabriel ended up becoming a lot more involved with baby Micah then he had initially stated he would.

It all started early in the day on Saturday. You and Gabriel had moved the coffee table off to the side the night before so that you and Micah could spread out and play on the floor in the living room. Micah could crawl but hadn't started walking yet and you were playing with his ball. You'd roll it and Micah would crawl after it. 

Gabriel was parked on the couch, face buried in his holopad when he felt Micah's ball hit his foot. Micah came crawling over, but abandoned the ball, deciding to use Gabriel's cargo pants to pull himself up. Once he was standing he started playing with the zipper on one of Gabriel's pockets. Gabriel pretended not to notice, but then he eyed Micah from behind his holopad once or twice before setting it down to look at him.

"You're ready to take off aren't you buddy?" he asked. "You've got the standing part down, it's the putting one foot in front of the other part you're still mulling over huh? Well, doesn't hurt to practice." 

He set his holopad on the couch and picked Micah up as he stood, turning him round and setting him down on his feet on the carpet as Gabriel bent over him. Micah took one of Gabriel’s fingers in each of his little hands then began to take steps forward.

"Hmmm I see you've been working on this…that's it, keep going," Gabriel said as he moved forward with Micah's little steps.

Micah let go of Gabriel’s fingers and stayed upright, beginning to take a step by himself but he ended up falling back on his butt. "Oh you almost had it," Gabriel said, scooping Micah up as he began to burst into tears. "Don't cry little man. You're ok,". He began to bounce with Micah in his arms and Micah instantly quieted down.

You looked at Gabriel surprised and he caught your expression and smiled.

"Marta says I have the touch." You nodded approvingly.

From that point on, Gabriel and Micah were inseparable, mainly because Gabriel wouldn't put him down. When mealtime came around Gabriel insisted on holding Micah on his leg, arm cradling him as he fed him pureed carrots. He made funny noises as he turned the spoon in to airplanes and trains which made mealtime entertaining for Micah. When the meal was done Gabriel stood with Micah and you tried to take him from him, Gabriel turned his body blocking you.

"Tell Y/N to go away so we can hang out just us guys," said Gabriel using, Micah's hand to shoo you away.

A little later, you were able to pry Micah away from Gabriel to change him, but even then Gabriel didn't leave his side. He got down on the floor next to Micah's face blowing raspberries into his chubby little cheeks as Micah screeched with laughter. Making you both laugh and smile. When nap time came around, Gabriel laid on the couch, Micah asleep on his chest, his hand rubbing his back as he held his holopad with his other hand. You really didn't have to do much. Gabriel pretty much took care of Micah for the rest of the day, he even handled the subsequent feedings and diaper changes and that was just fine with you.

When it was time for bed you put Micah in his travel crib. You and Gabriel stood over it watching Micah sleep.

"He's not too bad, actually he's easy," you said.

"He's a good baby. The twins on the other hand were little terrors, they never slept, always cried. I was so glad I could leave and go home."

"Your terrible Gabriel." You laughed.

"Whatever, one screaming baby is hard, two? I'd have torn my own ears off...You did ok with him though."

"Yea, the little bit you let me do."

"What can I say, we bonded."

"More like you hogged the baby all day,"

"Well, tomorrow he's all yours. I gotta go into Overwatch to work on something, so you'll have to rough it without me."

"Oh how will I ever go on." You said sarcastically.

The next day Gabriel went into Overwatch, leaving you with baby Micah. He continued to be easy to deal with, only crying when he needed his basic needs met, but once he was fed, or changed he was happy and playful.

Gabriel came home early in the evening and found you in the bedroom asleep on the bed, Micah asleep next to you on his back, your hand on his stomach rubbing it in your sleep. He smiled as he looked upon the sight and decided to get in bed next to you scooting up to your back, head propped on his hand looking at you both.

As he laid there pressed against you he gave himself over to his imaginings. 

Suddenly the bedroom transformed into a large master suite, the bed now a larger ornate mahogany poster bed that sat in front of a large gas fireplace set in marble with a big screen TV mounted over it. 

He looked at baby Micah and instead saw Gabriel Jr., Junior for short. When he looked upon Junior there could be little doubt that he was your son. He looked just like you, your nose and mouth, the shape of your face. At the same time Gabriel saw himself, as if in a mirror, in the set of Junior's eyes, the color the same light brown. He also recognized the tuft of dark curls on the top of his head, so much like his own. 

Junior smiled as you rubbed his stomach and Gabriel knew he'd die for that smile. Lay his life on the line as many times as it took to keep that smile safe and happy.

He looked at you wrapped around a body pillow that cradled your chest and stomach and wrapped between your legs to support your knees as you laid on your side.

You were 40 pounds heavier and your belly was large and protruded out from you, son or daughter number two growing inside. He placed his hand on your stomach and you stirred some. You never looked more beautiful to him. Your skin, soft and glowing. 

Everything about pregnancy that had transformed your body in ways that you hated, he loved. The stretch mark's you hated he saw as marks of strength tattooed on your body. He could never do this, carry and birth a child, knew he didn't have the testicular fortitude for it, but you, you amazed him every time he looked at you. The weight made your dancers body more soft and squishy and he loved touching you, loved the rolls of fat you desperately tried to cover and hide. He knew your confidence had dropped some since you had Junior, and he wished he could convey better how beautiful and sexy he thought you were. Nothing for him had changed. If anything he was more attracted to you, more aroused by you, still couldn't keep his hands off you. Which is how you ended up with another one the way shortly after having Junior.

Something glinting in the light caught his eye. It was the large diamond wedding ring on your hand catching the light as you rubbed Junior's stomach. When had he asked you? When had he set all his hang ups aside and come to accept what every part of him always knew? The two of you belonged together, forever and always. He held up his own hand and stared at the simple black tungsten wedding band on his finger, spinning it with his thumb. What had the ceremony been like? Did he cry? Damn it, knowing himself he probably did. Some things made him openly emotional, he imagined getting married to the woman of his dreams would be one of them.

He looked around and realized he was happy. He was in a house of his own, with you, his wife, and his son. He was about to be a father twice over and he felt no fear or apprehension. He was ecstatic actually. Could that even be possible or was his imagination just getting carried away? 

He kissed your neck as he held your stomach, feeling a sudden kick from within you. Son or daughter number two was strong. He hoped it was a girl this time. While he would be happy with whatever he got, having one of each would be a dream. Technically this was a dream and he could have anything he wanted, so fuck it. His daughter was strong. Just like her mother and if that kick was any indication she was going to come out kicking ass. He chuckled to himself. Or maybe he had another dancer in the family, either way he couldn't wait to meet her and spoil the mess out of her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and Gabriel was snapped back to reality. The warm glow from the fireplace falling away as he snapped back to the condo, back to his room and his bed. Back to the reality that you were just his girlfriend, not his wife, and though it didn't bother him in the slightest, back to the reality that you could never bare his children

You began to stir as the knocking came again and slowly sat up.

"That's probably Micah's dad."

"I got it," Gabriel said, getting up to go answer the door.

"Evening Commander," said the voice at the door "Here to get Micah."

"Come In," Gabriel said, letting Micah's father inside.

You walked out from the bedroom with Micah in your arms. He was still asleep.

"Hey Buddy," said his father as you passed him to him. "Hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh no, he was great. Let me get his bag." 

You walked to the bedroom to grab Micah's diaper bag.

"So, how about it Commander? Think a little bundle of joy is in your future?" asked Micah's father with a smile.

"Hmm I don't know. If they're as good as him, maybe."

"Y/N's a sweet girl," said Micah's father, "I bet she'd make a great mother." Gabriel smiled.

"Now there's something we can agree on." 

"Planning to make an honest woman out of her anytime soon?" Micah's father elbowed Gabriel with a grin. "How long have you two been together now?"

"It's been almost two years and we haven't discussed it yet, but I could definitely picture her being my wife one day."

"Hey, that's all it took for me to propose to my wife. As soon as I could envision us being married, I knew I had to make it happen."

"Hmm" responded Gabriel.

You came out with the bag and handed it to Micah's father.

"Thanks for this. We really needed the time to reconnect, you know?"

"Oh absolutely...Bring Micah back anytime." He smiled.

"I might hold you to that. Well have a good night and thanks again."

He turned to leave. Gabriel followed him out carrying the travel crib then came back in closing the door.

You took a deep breath and stretched your arms up.

"That was fun," you said. Gabriel smiled.

"Yeah it kinda was."

"Good practice for when you have some of your own," you said making your way to sit down in the living room. Gabriel followed you and sat next to you on the couch.

"You mean when _we_ have some of _our_ own. One thing I realized from this experience is if I do have kids, I only want them with you." You chuckled 

"Why, so I can change all the diapers?" Gabriel's face remained serious.

"I mean it Y/N."

Your head shot up, smile falling, as you turned to look at him in surprise.

"But Gabriel-" He took your hands into his.

"I know….We can adopt. I was curious, so I looked into it a while back after we got together. Overwatch has a pretty good adoption assistance program. Makes things less expensive and less rigorous than going through a private agency alone. It's a viable option Y/N and you should consider it...we should consider it."

You looked at him stunned.

"Are we even there yet?" you asked.

"I don't know. All I know is if I do this, I want to do this with you and you alone. Either I have a family with you or I don't have one at all."

"Gabriel." You took your hands from him to grab his face to look in his eyes. "Don't hang whether or not you have a family on me. I'll only disappoint you. Don't close yourself off to the possibility of finding someone who can give you the family you want."

"I already have that someone and whether our family stays just you and I or expands with our adopted children, I have what I want." 

Your eyes started to swim.

"Why would you doom yourself to a life with me, Gabriel? Don't say things like that. Don't do that." You said, tears starting to fall from your eyes.

"Can't you see Y/N? There's no one else for me. No one else I can even envision myself being this happy with. There's only you." 

"You're a fool Gabriel Reyes," you said through your tears.

He smiled wiping your tears from your face.

"I don't believe that. But even still, I'll gladly be a fool for you. If that's what it takes to have the happiness you give me, I'll be the biggest fool there is. "

You were still crying and he pulled you into his lap embracing you as you threw your arms around him crying into his shoulder. He rubbed your back.

“Why would you throw away your chance at having a family to be with me? I’m not worth it Gabriel.”

"Have more faith in yourself Y/N. Have more faith in how much I love you. You think your inability to have children means you shouldn't even be considered. I think everything about you, good, bad and ugly, makes you the right choice for me."

"You're so stupid. You stupid stupid man." you cried.

He held you to himself, smiling. Your cries turned to sobs and he sat there stroking your hair and rubbing your back, rocking you for a long time until you started to calm. He laid back on the couch with you on top of him, still rubbing your back, the side of your face pressed to his chest. 

"My sweet girl. You're stuck with me no matter what." he whispered.

The both of you laid there for a long time, when he noticed your breathing deepen. You had fallen asleep. He sat up with you pressing you to him as he got up off the couch carrying you like a child to the bedroom where he pulled back the covers and laid you down on the bed before pulling them over you.

He looked at you and suddenly he was back in the master suite, the fireplace lighting the room, him tucking you into the large poster bed from before. This time you were as you are now, no baby, no wedding rings, no pregnancy, just him and you, deeply in love. He realized he was still happy though, still ecstatic. The common denominator in both scenarios was you. You were the key.

He realized no matter what life threw at him as long as you were by his side he'd be ok. He'd continue to be happy in a way he had only dreamed of before you came into his life. In a way he felt he didn't deserve but was so grateful for. 

He got dressed for bed and got in next to you, snuggling up to you pulling you close, the trimmings and trappings of his imaginary world falling away. He didn't need to imagine, didn't need to fantasize. His wildest dream was right here is his arms, right here in reality and you were better than anything he could have conjured up on his own. 

He kissed your cheek and drifted off to sleep, feeling lucky, grateful, and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks later you received a phone call. 

"Hello is this Y/F/N Y/L/N?" 

"This is she. Speaking?"

"My name is David Jones. I'm a lawyer with the Bergen and Jensen law firm here in Chicago. I'm the lead on your mother's account."

"You're a little late aren't you? Cryogen Unlimited gave you guys my information six months ago and I reached out to your office on my own two months after that. You're just now getting back to me?"

"Uh..my apologies for that Mrs.-"

"Miss"

"Miss Y/L/N. We were in a middle of a restructuring at the time and your information got lost in the fray. Things finally calmed down enough for me to circle back to you. I truly am sorry it took so long."

"So what were you doing for my mother?"

"Ah, well about that. She's left something for you. We were under her express instructions to get it to you in the event of her death or upon your 32nd birthday, whichever came first. After she died we tried for years to get a hold of you but could never nail a location down. I guess you moved around a lot back then?"

"Um...yes, I guess you could say that."

"I see. Well are you in the Chicago area currently Miss Y/L/N?"

"No, I'm actually out of the country."

"Would it be possible for you to come to our office in Chicago? If not, that's perfectly fine, we can do this through virtual means, but I really think this something better done in person."

"Um….I'll have to check my schedule and get back to you."

"Not a problem. I'm going to text you my number for my personal line so you can reach me directly. When you have everything worked out, give me a call and we'll go from there. Sound good?" 

"Sounds good."

"Alright, you have a great day Miss Y/L/N. Talk to you again soon."

"Talk to you soon." 

You both hung up. 

That night you told Jack and Gabriel about the call as you all ate dinner. 

"...So what do you think she left you Y/N?" asked Jack. 

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I don't think it's money. I don't think I would need to show up in person to receive money." you said. 

"Jewelry?" guessed Gabriel. 

"Could be. She liked the good stuff, but that just leaves me wondering how she could afford anything like that."

"Maybe its family heirlooms passed down to her." said Jack. 

"That's a possibility." you said. 

"So when are you going to Chicago?" asked Gabriel. 

You looked at him confused. 

"Next week. You're not coming with me?"

"I'd love to baby, but I'm working on something right now. We have good momentum going I can't just up and leave."

You made a pouty face sticking out your bottom lip. 

"I don't want to go by myself," you whined. He smiled. 

"You'll be ok Y/N. We can finally try out phone sex." he smirked. 

"What is this thing with you and phone sex?"

"I'm just curious to see how creative you get."

"You mean when I creatively hang up on you?" you retorted. Jack almost spit out his drink trying to hold in his laugh.

"Funny Y/N," Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"That was," laughed Jack. Gabriel glared at him.

"You two are gonna stop ganging up on me," said Gabriel, picking up his plate and glass as he stood from his chair. 

"But's that's the highlight of our day." you replied with a smile.

"Whatever." 

He leaned over and kissed your mouth before he walked around the island to deposit his dishes in the sink.

A week later you were in Chicago, making your way up the elevator of a high-rise building to Bergen and Jensen's offices. You got off the elevator, pushed through the glass doors and made your way to the receptionist desk. You gave her your name and she made a call then led you to a conference room where you sat down to wait for David.

About two minutes later a tall, handsome, African American man with dreadlocks neatly tied back wearing an expensive designer suit came into the room with a black portfolio and you stood.

"Miss Y/L/N?" 

"Yes." he held out his hand coming toward you.

"I'm David, nice to meet you in person." You took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you as well and please call me Y/N." 

He gestured for you to have a seat then he took one across the table from you. He began to unzip the portfolio and open it.

"So I'm sure your eager to get right to it. First things first, I have this to give to you." 

He passed you a white envelope that read "Y/N" in your mothers handwriting. You looked at it for a moment, then took a deep breath and opened it removing a letter that you began to read. David sat there as you read, your eyes going wide at certain points, eyebrows raising. When you were done reading you looked dumbfounded as you lowered the letter to the table. There was a momentary silence as you processed what you had just read.

"Oh my God," you said slowly. You looked at David and blinked. "So where are they?"

"Here in Chicago." He slid a business card across the table for Cryogen Unlimited with an address for one of their Chicago facilities.

"And you’ve just been paying to keep them on ice. How hasn’t the money run out by now?”

“We were able to make some modest investments to grow the amount your mother initially gave us so that we could continue to honor her wishes. You could keep them on ice another 15 years if you wanted without ever seeing a bill”

You sat there silent still processing.

"Can I see them?"

"Sure, I just need you to sign this release and I can make a call for you to visit the facility right now." You nodded.

"Let's do that."

“Sign this and I’ll be right back,” he handed you a form and then left the room.

You sat there for a moment, not really sure how to feel. You read over the form and signed it, then sat back in the chair, wheels in your head turning. A short while later, David came back to the room. He looked at the form and tucked it into the portfolio and zipped it back up.

"If you'll come with me, I'll take you over there." 

"Ok."

You got up and followed David down to the garage and to his car. You were silent as he drove, not really sure if any of this was really happening right now, if any of this wasn't just some vivid dream you were in. Ten minutes later, David pulled up in front of Cryogen Unlimited and parked. He got out and opened your door for you and you followed him inside. He went to the receptionist desk and spoke to the lady sitting there but you didn't pay attention to what he was saying, too lost in your own thoughts, until he called your name.

"Y/N," you looked at him, "Diana here is going to give you a tour of the facility first and then show you your cryotank and answer any questions you might have." 

You don't know when Diana had come but she was standing there in a white lab coat and glasses waiting to take you on the tour. You nodded your head and went with her. Diana spent 30 minutes showing you around the facility, explaining their techniques for freezing and their protocols for ensuring frozen materials were protected and survived the freezing and thawing process. After the tour she took you to a small room with a table and four chairs. You waited a bit then she brought in a large beige cylindrical tank with your name on it. You stood up from where you were seated looking at it.

"So my eggs are just frozen in there?" you asked.

"Yep, just waiting to be thawed and fertilized."

"That's amazing," you said staring at the tank in awe, when another question came to mind. "Um, you guys have had these frozen here for over 10 years, will they still work?"

"Absolutely, the freezing process has no affect on their quality. We've seen babies born from eggs and sperm that have been frozen 15 years and longer." You nodded.

Diana took the tank out the room and came back to answer your questions, of which you had several. You stayed there for about an hour picking her brain. To your surprise David stayed there waiting for you the entire time and when you were done he took you back to the law firm. From there you made your way back to your hotel.

When you closed the door to your room you slumped against it to the ground and burst into tears.

"Thank you mommy," you cried as you sobbed into your hand. You cried for a long time before you reached for your bag and took out your phone. 

You called Gabriel on video call. When he answered you could tell he was bed and that you had woken him up.

"I didn't mean wake you."

"It's fine baby, I'm up," he said sleepily blinking slowly as he sat up in the bed and propped himself against the pillows. He took in your red, wet eyes and tear stained face. "Y/N, have you been crying? What happened?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I got what my mother left for me." you sniffed.

"What did she leave you?"

"Well first she wrote me a letter. Apparently, she may have had a hand in my father getting hit by that bus, but because he was a drunk no one suspected foul play. She had a life insurance policy on him and collected some money after he died."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows in shock. He wasn't really sure what to say to that.

"How does make you feel to find that out about her?" he asked.

"I don't know. He beat her....I guess I feel like he deserved it and that my mom is pretty bad ass." you laughed a little and he smiled. "Anyways, she was using the money to help pay for my school. I had scholarships but there was a shortfall. I never knew where she got the money from, she just covered it. But then I was attacked. They put me in a medically induced coma because my injuries were so bad. Apparently the doctor pulled her aside and told her while I could never have kids through conventional means my eggs were still intact and viable. She had them harvest them and they've been on ice at Cryogen Unlimted here in Chicago ever since."

Gabriel looked confused as he processed what you said.

"Wait, what?" 

"I have eggs Gabriel. I can have kids with my own eggs."

A plethora of emotions crossed his face.

"Wow...that's....wow."

"I know." There were minutes of silence as you both sat their looking at each other letting the gravity of the news sink in.

"Why did she wait so long to tell you?" he asked.

"She said in her letter that she wanted me to focus on my recovery. Focus on healing. She reallocated the insurance money to pay to keep my eggs frozen or should I say she tasked the estate lawyers with that."

Gabriel shook his head.

"That's one hell of a gift she left you." You nodded. "You bringing them back with you?"

"I think I'm gonna leave them here for now. Give myself more time to think about it since the storage is already paid for,” He nodded.

"I know not being able to have children of your own is something you’ve been insecure about. I'm just glad it doesn’t have to weigh you down anymore.” he said. You gave a small smile.

"I wish you were here." you said.

"I do too. I miss you, baby."

"I miss you too....I'm gonna let you go get your sleep. I'm having dinner with Mr. Isaiah later."

"Tell him I said hi." You nodded with a smile. "I'll be waiting for you at the airport when you get back." you nodded again.

"I love you Gabriel."

"I love you too. See you soon Y/N"

"See you soon." 

You both hung up.

As Gabriel set his phone down on his nightstand he sat there thinking about what you had just told him. This changed everything. He had never thought too seriously about fatherhood until recently after babysitting Micah and now he seemed more sure of the fact that he actually wanted to have kids, wanted to have kids with you and now with the news you had just given him fatherhood seemed more imminent. He sat up scooting back down in the bed under the covers settling on his back.

"I'm going to be a father," he thought smiling to himself. "I can't fucking wait."


End file.
